Ms not so innocent
by brezzybri17
Summary: jade may hate Tori but that hatred doesn't come from jealousy over her boyfriend. They have a history and while jade wouldn't admit it maybe a future. multi fic. jori.
1. The sex is good pt 1

I remember the first time I saw Tori Vega; I was at a lame ass Northridge party drinking enough to deal with all the blonde sluts who somehow thought they had talent and the guys who thought they could get any girl the wanted. Even with all the vodka I downed it still wasn't enough and after having to pull out my trusty scissors several times, I wandered up stairs to try and maintain the very little sense of sanity I had left.

I ended up in the master bedroom, and with nothing better to do I decided to snoop around and see if what's her names parents had anything to make this party more bearable. Before I could find anything worth my time a short brown hair girl stumbled out of the bathroom and I couldn't help but laugh at another one of these girls who can't hold their liquor.

Hearing my laugh she flips her head around to look at me and I must admit so was hot; even drunk and stumbling over I can tell this girl is stunning.

"Oh my god! You scared the hell out of me" says the clearly shocked Latina.

"Make more noise next time and maybe I would have known this room is occupied" I say sarcastically.

She looked a little hurt but then again I didn't pay enough attention to know for sure; or care.

"Sorry I was just trying to get away from the crazies down stairs." she says sheepishly.

"Whatever I'll just find another room, later." I throw at her as I turn to leave.

"No!" she practically screams at me.

I turn and raise my pierced brow at her.

"I mean it's a big room we can both hang here until those idiots downstairs decided to calm down." She says blushing slightly.

What the hell I think I really don't want to go look for another room; and with all the sluts at this party there's most likely no empty rooms left. Besides this girl seems like she would be fun to mess with until I get bored.

"Alright" is all I say as I continue to stare at the mystery brunette.

She smiles and I have to say it makes her look better than she already did.

"I'm Tori, Tori Vega" she reaches her hand out to me.

"Yeah I know you just met me but if we're going to be spending time together understand I don't like people touching me unless they're my boyfriend so unless you plan on doing something with that hand don't expect me to touch it anytime soon." I say.

She simply drops her hand and tries to hide the blush creeping on to her face; she clearly understood the meaning of my comment. Not as innocent as she seems. I think I'll have fun messing with little MS Tori Vega; for tonight at least.


	2. The sex is good pt 2

"So do I get to know the name of the girl I'll be spending the next couple of hours with?" She says in a horribly friendly tone.

I groan, I barely like my friends and here I am with this Vega chic and she expects me too be her new best friend for the rest of the night.

"Jade" I mutter sounding absolutely bored.

If she can tell I really don't want to be talking to her she doesn't let it show she keeps that same I'm happy all the time smile on her face and it takes everything I have not to pull out my scissors and wipe that smile off her face.

"Wait are you jade west?" she asks.

I look at with my death glare and I'm happy to see she flinches. Who the hell is this chic and why does she know who I am when I've never even met her before. I guess she can see my inner monologue and speaks up.

"My sister knows you, or knows of you at least." She says giving me a half smile.

"And just who the hell is your sis- wait. Vega? Are you that freak Trina's sister?" I ask not hiding my laughter at the mention of possibly the least talented person at Hollywood arts.

She cringes a little at my laughter and I can't tell if it's from being annoyed at my name choice for her sister or embarrassment at being associated with that train wreck of a girl.

"Yeah Trina is my older sister." She says quietly and I almost feel bad. Almost, but before I can say my half assed apology she seems to have already moved on. "So you go to Hollywood arts? That's really cool are you a singer too?" she asks wide eyed and I have to say I'm taken back by how much she seems genuinely interested in my life at the moment.

"Um yeah I sing but that's not what I mainly do there. I act but my main passion is play writing." I say like I couldn't care less even though I know it's impressive.

"That's so cool! She says smiling "can I hear you sing something?"

I look up from my pear phone to see if she's serious and she is. I laugh because she looks like a 4 year old sitting on Santa's lap asking for something amazing for Christmas. Usually I would take this opportunity to be my usual bitchy self but I figure what the hell I'm bored tipsy and I do love hearing how amazing I am.

"Alright Vega what would you like me to sing?" I ask genuinely curious what this girl would pick hoping I wouldn't have to use my scissors on her if she picked some shitty pop song.

She pulled out her iPod hit shuffle and I couldn't help my mouth dropping to the floor when I heard "The sex is good" coming out the speakers.

"Okay Vega you get props for having good taste in music." I say as I couldn't help but smile.

She laughs and there's something about it that makes my hair stand on end.

"What'd you expect? Call me maybe? Cause I hate to break it you but that song is missing from my playlist." She smiles and bites her lip; and I can't help but look at her lips and lick my own.

"Oh so she has good taste in music and is a smart ass? I have to say Vega you're full of surprises." I say licking my lips.

"You have no idea." She says giving me the most innocent smile she can muster; and that smile lets me know she's not innocent at all.

"Start the song Vega and try not to let my talent blow you away." I say as I stand up.

The song starts and I move my hips to the beat, I can tell she's already enjoying my little show.

_You know all my deepest secrets_

_I think you know_

_You know to keep 'em_

_But I wonder if you know_

_I hate sleeping alone_

I smile as I see her eyes go wide; clearly she thought I exaggerated my talent. I don't blame her after being stuck in house with a sister who thinks she's Beyoncé but sings like Paris Hilton. I continue to sway my hips and I think it finally hits her just how sexual this little situation is.

_So come and tell me what my kiss tastes like_

_Don't wanna miss it_

_So turn off the lights_

_But I wonder if you know_

_I hate sleeping alone_

I see her lick her lips and even from five feet away I can see how turned on she is. She can't sit still and she certainly can't look into my eyes which at the moment are staring directly at her.

_I have to fake it_

_I leave if I could_

_I'm not in love_

_But the sex is good_

_You can't mistake it_

_Because it's understood_

_I'm not in love_

_But the sex is good _

I start moving closer to her and I can tell by the look on her face I'm making her extremely nervous. I like that I haven't done anything to make her nervous, yet she still looks like being this close to me is bad for her health. I'm glad she knows this early on it'll make it a lot easier later.

_You got to know_

_Know my weakness_

_You always touch_

_In all the right places_

_We don't get along that well_

_Not much for talk_

_But you're hot as hell_

I can't help but smile, she's sitting on the bed two feet in front of me and I can already see she's trembling. There isn't a part of me that wants to stop and I can see from the look in her eye that she doesn't want me to stop either.

_I have to fake it_

_I leave if I could_

_I'm not in love_

_But the sex is good_

_You can't mistake it_

_Because it's understood_

_I'm not in love_

_But the sex is good_

I'm standing in front of her now; I look down and see her looking up with me with more lust than I've seen in a very long time. I grab her hands out of her lap and lace our fingers together above her head as I climb into her lap.

_It's not like_

_I wanna stick around_

_It's just tonight_

_I'm gonna lay you down_

Those are the last lyrics that get to leave my lips because as they do she presses her lips to mine. I'm a little shocked at how little MS not so innocent is taking control and I must say I like it. She's a good kisser great even; she knows just how to move her lips on mine that makes me want more of her. I still have our hands above her head and I can see its driving her crazy not being able to touch me. Her kisses pick up intensity and her lounge finds its way at my lips trying to gain access to mouth. I drag it out a little longer before I grant her access and before I know it our tongues were fighting for control. I won.

I pushed her down on the bed with our hands still tangled together. The faintest moan escaping her lips when I bite down on her bottom lip brings a smug smile to my lips. I move my lips to her pulse point and slowly begin to suck. Gentle isn't in my vocabulary so she'll have bruise there tomorrow but I couldn't care less at the moment. Neither does she apparently because as soon as she feels my teeth scarping against her neck she moans loudly and pushes her hips closer to mine.

I continue my assault on her body as I move my mouth down to her collar bone and leave another mark on her body. Her shirt keeps me from going any further she reluctantly I let go of her hands to rip her shirt off; she doesn't seem to mind. Her hands are now tangled in my hair as she pulls me back down for another rough kiss. I slowly drag my nails across her skin and she moans into my mouth. As my hand gets closer to her jeans her kisses become more frantic. I look up into her wanting eyes. She wants this just as much as me but before we go any farther she needs to understand this is only a onetime thing. Almost as if she can sense what I'm thinking she speaks.

"Don't worry west" she smirks "I know what this is so when you leave trust me I won't be stopping you."

I lean back in to capture her lips again and press my hand hard enough on her so she can feel it through her jeans. She moans again this time it's my name that leaves her mouth; I smile I may never see her again but I'll make damn sure she remembers me.

I'm pulled out of my head as I look at the girl I fucked last summer rubbing my boyfriend's chest. Oh shit.


	3. Sleepless nights

"Dude why you rubbing my boyfriend?" yeah that's the only thing that came out seeing as how I'm having a panic attack. I was waiting for her to register who I was but she never did. Does this chic seriously not remember who I am and what we did? She musters out an apology but I just tell her to back up from my boyfriend. Okay seriously the singing? The kissing? The fucking? There is no way she doesn't remember that; I was drunker than she was and I still remember everything. Now I'm just plain pissed and it's not because she was rubbing up on my boyfriend; I could honestly care less about that and more about the fact she doesn't remember who the hell I am. I mean seriously as many times as she screamed my name you would think she would have remembered it. When sikowitz calls us up for improv I see this as my perfect opportunity to get back at her. No one just forgets jade west. So I dumped a little coffee on her head boohoo I didn't know she was going to be a total baby and go crying from the class. Part of my wishes she would leave and never come back but the part wishes she would stay despite the stunt I just pulled and I have no idea why. She does.

The rest of our days continued like this. My angry comments to her which she surprisingly took and even returned occasionally. I don't know why but I enjoyed having her around although I would never let her know that; she would enjoy it too much. I don't know how it happened but we slowly became friends, and I didn't even mind it.

"God what is happening to me?" I shout as I lay in my bed listing to our song on repeat.

God listen to me, our song? Where the hell did that come from? It is most certainly not our song we just had sex to it once, Great sex that she seems to have completely forgotten about. I can't even remember how many nights I've thought about her and that night. I won't lie my ego is bruised, but who's wouldn't be?

"If I got another chance I bet she'd remember who I am" wait what? I don't want to have sex with Vega again, I mean come on she's Vega. "You know you want to jade". Okay where the hell did that come from? Seriously right now is when my conscious decides to show up? Ugh I can't deal with this anymore and there is no way in hell I'm staying in again to think about Vega all night.

**Take me out-J**

**Can't babe I got a huge test tomorrow-B**

**Ugh can't you blow off your stupid test?-J**

**Yes if you want to still be dating a 10****th**** grader next year-B**

**You're Canadian don't you just automatically know all this shit?-J**

**Ha yeah but I guess your Americanism rubbed off on me and now I actually have to study for things-B**

**Fine-J**

**Hang out with cat or André babe-B**

**Cats in San Diego and André is with his grandma. I'm not going anywhere near that woman-J**

**Then hang out with Tori. And try not to kill her-B**

I stare at his text for ten minutes. Ugh no I'm not spending tonight with Vega; Tonight is my day off from her. I tear through my closet and gather my "getting laid tonight" outfit. I have no plans to cheat on beck; that doesn't I'm not going to look hot when I go out. I know the perfect place to go.

As I hop in my car I hook up my iPod hit shuffle and let my music take me away from all the bull shit in my life and especially Vega. I pull up to the club, its only 10 but the place is already packed. I make my way to the front; the bouncer lets me in without a second thought. My father is a very wealthy and known man; and to date his greatest gift to me is his last name. Drop the name West in Hollywood and you get in anywhere you want and get anything you want. I make my way to the bar and order a vodka and orange juice.

I'm on my third drink of the night and getting hit on by the 7th loser of the night. This is getting pretty boring and I'm sure I can have much more fun getting drunk at my house. I start heading towards the door until I hear it. As soon as I hear her voice I freeze and turn to wear its coming from.

"Get the fuck off me asshole!" a very drunk Vega is yelling at a man with what I'm sure is a now broken nose.

Shit.


	4. If you cant hang

Really? The one night I intentionally go out of my way to avoid anything involving Vega and she shows up at the club I'm at. Why the hell is she even here? She's MS goody goody never been in trouble Vega; so why the hell is she in a club in the middle of a bar fight. A bar fight she's winning. I snap out of my head and move to where Vega is; I don't like her but I'm not about to let her get arrested.

I grab her and pull her out the back of the club.

"Who the hell-oh my god jade!" she screams in her annoying over friendly voice.

"Yes Vega it's me now shut up before you bust one of eardrums" I roll my eyes as I try and help her get to my car. Try being the operative word seeing as how Vega looks and smells like she drank half the bar.

"What the hell are you doing here Tori?" I ask once I finally get her into the car.

"I came here with some of my friends from my old high school" she slurs as she slumps into the seat.

"Why you don't even drink?" I ask.

"I do sometimes." She says quietly. All I do is roll my eyes and keep heading towards my house.

The rest of the drive to my house is quite. I pull into the drive way and sigh. I look over and Vega is passed out in the passenger's seat.

"You owe me for this" Vega? Yeah not as light as you would think. Well she probably is when she isn't passed out and you don't have to carry her up two flights of stairs. I swear by the time we finally get to my room and I lay her down on my bed I've blown out my back.

I pull off her shoes and she finally wakes up

"Trying to get me naked West?" she laughs

"Trying to not grab my scissors and put both of us out of our misery" I mutter

She sits up and I'm taken back. She looks completely sober and she just stares into my eyes for longer than what is necessary. Finally she speaks.

"You know it's okay if you did jade" she licks her lips before continuing. "Wanted to get me naked, I wouldn't mind" I stare open mouthed at her. Did she really just say that to me? After months of wanting another chance with her she just opened the door to it.

"Really it's okay you wouldn't be the first girl so it's okay" she smiles and looks up at me.

There it is. Proof that she honestly doesn't remember ever sleeping with me. I should be relieved to finally know for sure; but I'm not, I'm pissed. I'm pissed the girl I slept with a few months ago is laying in my bed telling me I can have her again if I want and all I can think about is kicking her ass. I few hours ago all I wanted was for this to happen and now I just wish I'd never left the house.

I guess I got to quite for because right in the middle of my little freak out she leans forward and kisses me. My whole body feels like it's on fire; I tense but only for a second before relaxing into her kiss. I kiss her back with so much force it almost scares me. Months of being around Vega everyday but not getting to do anything about it had built up inside me and I was letting it all go onto her. She didn't seem to mind as she moaned into my mouth. As soon as my name left her lips my eyes snapped open and I pushed her away gently.

"Goodnight Vega." I say getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Goodnight Jade" I hear her mumble before falling asleep.

As soon as I get to the bathroom I splash water on my face and look at myself in the mirror. Dammit what the hell just happened back there? I was pissed and all she had to do was kiss me and I forgot about everything. Hell if she hadn't moaned my name I'm sure I would have forgotten that too.

What the hell is this girl doing to me? I don't even know; all I know is that this little thing between me and Vega is over. No more thinking about her no more wanting second chances; I need to get Vega out of my system. I let it get too far this isn't another one of my little games anymore. She's gotten too dangerous to just be a little game so now she has to be nothing.

I pick up my phone and text Beck. You know the boyfriend I somehow always seem to forget about whenever Vega is around.

**Its 11:45 on a Saturday night and I'm your girlfriend. I'm coming over fuck your test.-J**

**Jade I really need to study-B**

**Okay fuck you ;)-J**

**I can study tomorrow.-B**

I smirk as I leave the bathroom and walk past a sleeping Vega without looking back. I get into my car and head to the person I'm really supposed to be with. Aren't i?


	5. what you wanted

I wake up in Becks arms the next day. It just doesn't feel like it used to; I mean don't get me wrong the sex was good but after all I wanted to do was leave. I don't like being touched by anyone but Beck so why did I hate having to sleep in his arms last night? And why do I seem to crave Vega's touch when I can barely take my boyfriend touching me?

Ugh this is all her fault; I need to stop this shit. I let this get way too far and now she thinks we're friends.

"And you don't want to be friends with her; you want so much more than that". Okay seriously this little voice in my head needs to shut the hell up.

I slowly climb out of Becks death grip and put my clothes on. I turn and look at him before I leave his RV. I still love him; but this feels different and I wonder if he can feel it too. I feel horrible I've spent months fixating on Vega and completely ignoring my boyfriend. And for the first time in a while I can say I'm done with Vega and actually believe it. She's just a girl I slept with last summer; Beck is my boyfriend the guy I love. I'm done with Vega she isn't good for me she isn't what I need Beck is.

"Are you trying to convince yourself what you're saying is true?" ugh I leave the RV before the stupid little voice in my head can get anything else out.

I pull into my drive way and stop half way to the front door. Shit could she still be here? I check my phone its 11:30, I know Vega is a morning person so hopefully she left already. I walk through the front door and every ounce of optimism I have gets knocked out me as I see Vega standing in the kitchen making pancakes; in her underwear.

She doesn't hear me come in and thank god for that because I'm stuck in the middle of the door way and I can't stop staring at her. Where the hell are her pants? She definitely had pants on when I left. Wow she has a cute ass. Shit stop looking. I lift my head to the ceiling and clear my throat.

"Oh my god you scared the hell out of me" she screams as she practically jumps through the roof.

I just smirk at her.

"Make more noise next time" she says turning back to the stove.

"That's my line Vega and in case you've forgotten this is my house Vega" I say in my bitchiest tone.

She looks back and smiles. "Well I figured since you took care of me last night I owe you some breakfast."

I raise my brow at her. "You remember what happened last night?" I ask a little to hopefully for my liking.

"I remember getting into a fight with that jerk at the club then you taking me home and passing out in your bed." She says nonchalantly.

Are you fucking kidding me? She doesn't remember what happened again? I know she drank half the bar but seriously how the hell doesn't she remember what happened?

"Pancakes are ready" she says smiling at me.

"I ate at Becks so finish your food put your pants on and leave." I say walking up stairs.

"What crawled up your butt" she says.

I turn back and practically knock her down with how close I get.

"You did!" I scream at her "I'm sick and tired of dealing with drunk slutty Vega I'm fucking done with it. So eat your food put your fucking clothes on and get the hell out of my house because I'm so over this and I'm over you." I turn and walk up stairs without looking back.

I slam my door shut and lay in my bed. Who the hell does she think she is? I lay in bed for a while longer before Vega comes into my room to get her clothes.

"Jade can you just tell me what I did wrong?" she begs

"Just leave Vega." I say tiredly

"I'm sorry jade I thought this is what you wanted." She says quietly

"No Vega I don't want fucking pancakes I just want you to leave."

She looks down and smiles her stupid little sad smile. Why the hell is she sad?

"Pancakes right." she sighs.

"Just leave Tori" I say turning my back on her.

I hear the door click closed and I can't help the tear that falls. I don't know if it's because I'm just so angry at her or because I'm hurt that she forgot both times. Whatever it is I'm not dealing with it today. I reach over and grab one of my mother's "pain pills" and take two.


	6. Set up

My alarm went off way too early. I groan and turn over to shut the thing off. I stare at the ceiling; I so do not want to have to deal with Vega today. I briefly considered just skipping today and staying at home; but that would mean showing what Vega did bothers me. So I go to my closet tear trough it until I find a flannel shirt I haven't worn in a while and pair it with my skin tight jeans and combat boots.

I head down stairs only to be stopped on the last step. My mother is sitting at the kitchen table. Yay. I try and walk past her as fast as I can but she stops me with her shrill voice.

"Jade west" she calls after me.

"Yes mother?" I ask with my usual sarcasm.

"Who was that girl who spent the night last night?" she asks looking up from her black berry.

Shit I didn't even know she was home last night.

"Just a girl from school" I say trying to keep calm.

"I thought we had been through this little phase already jade" she says sternly.

"Do we really have to talk about this right now I'm going to be late for school." I ask getting pissed off

"Yes we do jade I thought you were done bringing home random girls to sleep with." She eyes me.

"I didn't sleep with her mother and even if I did I can fuck who ever I want." I say getting really pissed off now.

She rolls her eyes "dammit jade why are you slipping back into old habits?" she asks "do you even remember how many girls you slept with last summer?"

I look at the ceiling and wait for her to continue.

"You know I don't care who you like but bringing home a different girl every night isn't healthy."

I stay quite.

"This little I can get any girl I want act is getting old. Sleeping with random girls isn't going to make you feel better."

Finally I get tired of her and blow up.

"It's not an act mother! I sleep with any girl I want; oh and as for it not making me feel better clearly you don't hear the screams coming from my room. It feels pretty damn good and if I want to keep doing it I will." I say as I pick up my bag and head to the door. "Sorry if you think I'm slipping back into this old habit mother" I say sarcastically.

"I know that isn't the only Habit you have slipped back into jade" she says knowingly.

I pause for half a second before slamming the door behind me.

I barely get to school before the bell rings. I rush to my locker and see Beck waiting for me.

"Hey babe" he says giving me a kiss.

"Hi" I say pushing past him.

"What's wrong?" he asks genuinely concerned.

I look at him and I soften my eyes. He looks worried and it sounds horrible but knowing he worries about me makes me feel better.

"My mother was home this morning" I say irritatingly.

He gives me a knowing nod and pulls me into his arms.

"You know I'm here for you if you want to talk about it babe" he says lovingly.

I smile. I'm lucky to have someone like beck in my life; someone who understands me, someone who remembers me. I open my eyes and see Vega standing sat her locker. Thankfully beck didn't feel me tense up.

We leave my locker and head to sikowitz class. Of course Vega has to sit right next to me when she gets here. I spent the rest of class arguing with Vega and being a complete bitch towards her. I guess sikowitz got tired of and blew up.

"Okay that's it I'm tired of you two arguing!" he yells

"It's not my fault that Vegas face put me in a bad mood." I say casually.

"I'm tired of having to listen to you two argue everyday, i'm too old for it so i have come up with a solution." He says picking up his coconut to take a drink.

"You two are going on a date and if either of you bicker or leave early I will fail you." He says calmly

"why do i have to go on a date with Jade?" Vega asks clearly surprised.

"because if you two can go out and have a nice calm dinner that doesn't end in one of you killing the other then maybe you two can grow up and stop fighting every day." He says looking satisfied with himself.

"Hell no I'm not going on a date with Vega!" I yell standing up.

"Okay just for that you two now have to spend the whole weekend together. Pick whose house you're staying at as it will be your new home for the weekend." He says.

I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off.

"Stop fighting with me jade and stop being a gank. You will be spending the weekend with Tori or you both fail." He says clearly irritated.

I briefly consider taking the failing grade but decide against it.

"Fine." I say before storming out of class.

I go to the janitors closet and sit there for the rest of the period. This cannot be happening. I look up to the ceiling. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to piss you off but I swear if you get me out of this and get Vega out of my life I'll go to church, ill pray, I'll do whatever you want me too!" I say half hoping for a response.

I sigh, I knew it was a long shot but I guess I was hoping for something to get me out of having to go out with Vega and having to spend my whole weekend with her. I'm about to leave until I hear a knock on the door. I look up to see Vega standing in the door way.

"We need to talk" she says.

Shit.


	7. revelations

I really don't want to have to deal with Vega right now; especially since it looks like I'm hiding from her. I'm not about to give her the satisfaction of thinking she's beat me at whatever the hell this is between us.

"What could we possibly have to talk about Vega?" I ask.

She stares at me for what feels like an eternity. Finally she walks towards me and I'm completely shocked when she pushes me against the wall and kisses me. Wait is this seriously happening? Vega is kissing me; and she's completely sober. I don't mean to but I can't help but lean into the kiss.

She pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"We have a lot to talk about west." She says before turning to leave me alone with my thoughts.

What the hell just happened I think? Does she remember what happened? She has to other wise she wouldn't have just kissed me in the janitors closet. Does she remember both times? Does she expect some type of commitment from me? Do I want some type of commitment with her?

I have so many questions going on I actually feel dizzy. Finally I get myself together enough to walk out to my car. There is no way in hell I can handle the rest of school after what just happened. I head to the corner store to pick up some cigarettes. I quite but after today I think I deserve a reward. I'm sitting on the hood of my car when I feel someone's eyes on me.

"You know those things will kill you" I turn around to see a very attractive blonde looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Wouldn't be the only thing I do that's bad for my health" I reply.

"Oh really?" she asks walking up to me. "What else is it that you do that's bad for your health?"

"Sorry I don't share intimate things about me with strangers" I reply coolly.

She laughs and picks up my pack out of my hands. I'm about to stop her when she grabs a cigarette and puts it between her lips.

"Maybe you should get to know me then stranger" she says as she lights the cigarette. "I'm a very intimate person."

The next thing I knew we were in the back seat of my car fucking. Granted this did escalate a little quickly I'm use to this type of thing; or used to be anyway. This girl is good hell she would having me moaning her name, if I knew her name. However I don't lay down for anyone.

I flip her over and push two fingers into her. She moans so loud I thought someone would hear. I have tinted windows but I didn't sound proof the shit. Judging from the fingers digging into my back I'm going to have some scratches tomorrow but right now I couldn't care less. I can feel her tightening around my fingers and I know she's close. I'm about to cum when I hear it. Vegas voice in my head.

Seriously I'm on top of and in an insanely attractive girl and Vega pops into my head? What the hell is with that? Before I can answer my own question I feel mystery girl dig her nails deep into my back and begin to shake. This lasts for a full minute and I have to say I'm a little smug about it.

I start to get up when she pulls me back down.

"Your turn." She smirks as her hand finds its way back into my soaked pants.

I lay back as I feel everything explodes around me. I may be thinking of Vega but there is no doubt that this girl knows what she's doing. She looks down at me and smirks.

"So much for not getting intimate with a stranger." She laughs as she gets off me.

"I said I don't share intimate things. Not that I don't get "intimate"." I Use quotation mark because even though we fucked there was nothing intimate about it; and that's the way I like to keep it.

"So do I get your name or is that to intimate for you" she asks smiling.

"Jade" I say pulling my shirt on over my head.

"So do you want to do this again sometime jade?" She asks.

I freeze; I thought she understood what this was.

"Look you seem like a nice chic and everything but-"she stops me before I can finish my much rehearsed "I'm not ready for anything" serious speech.

"Whoa I was just asking if you wanted to hook up again not get married." She says laughing.

I let out my breath. I look at her and I think for the first time I realize just how beautiful this woman is. Woman being the big word because I can clearly see that she is probably a couple years over the legal drinking age.

"Um yeah sure." I say

She grabs my hand and writes her number on it.

"When you call try and be somewhere where there is a bed." She says "it's a lot easier on me"

"Will do" I say looking up from my hand to see her popping some sort of pill.

"Hey what is that?" I ask curious.

"oxy." She says. "You wouldn't want any would you?" She says smiling.

"I might" I say crawling into the drivers eat. She follows my lead and crawls into the passenger's seat.

"You know this isn't like your little cigarettes" she says reaching into her purse.

"My little cigarettes aren't the only things I enjoy that are bad for me" I say staring into her eyes.

She smiles and puts the pill on her tongue. "Come and get it."

I lean in and grab the pill off her tongue with my lips before swallowing it. I smile as she grabs the back of my head and pulls me into her lips. It's a rough meaningless kiss; and I love it. She smiles pecks my lips once more before stepping out the car and closing the door.

I watch her walk away and I swear she can feel my eyes on her. She turns around and blows me a kiss before crossing the street. I put my sunglasses on and begin driving home. I guess old habits really do die hard.


	8. The end

The next week went by way to fast. Although it mainly consisted of me avoiding Vega at all costs. Apparently her goal of the week was to try and get me alone as much as possible so we could "talk". I don't want to talk to Vega; hell I don't want to talk to anyone except maybe Beck.

So a majority of my week consisted of ditching every class i had with Vega. I hate that she's making me hide from her. jade west doesn't hid from anyone; yet stupid little Vega has me hiding from her. Ugh the is so fucked up girls run from me not the other way around. I cant wait until i can put this little weekend behind me along with Vega.

"So what's going on with you and Tori?" Beck asks when were in his trailer before school on Friday.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Don't try and bullshit me jade I know there is something going on." He says before running his hand through his hair. "You have been avoiding her all week; and that might not be weird if it wasn't for the fact that you haven't done anything remotely mean to her either."

I look down trying to come up with an excuse as to why I've been avoiding Vega but I can't come up with anything that he would believe. He knows me to well.

"Jade can you talk to me please." He asks softly.

I look up into his eyes and I can't help but start to cry. I love him so much yet all I've done the past few months is treat him like shit. We have an agreement about our relationship; we know we love each other but we also know were only in high school and that kind of commitment is hard. So as long as we tell each other about it we are allowed to see other people. I haven't been following the rules very well lately. It's Kind of a funny agreement seeing how jealous I get but it has worked; up until now.

He just holds me and lets me cry until I can't cry anymore. I look up at him and I see the wonderful guy that I fell in love with. He's kind and caring and the most amazing guy I've ever met; but I just don't love him the way I used too. We came up with our little arrangement to try and save our relationship but I think we both just need to move on.

I tell him everything. What happened with Vega; all three times, the girl at the gas station. Everything that's happened these last few months I pour out to him. He tells me everything is okay, that he understands, and that he still loves me.

"I think we should break up" he says after we had both been quite for a while.

I look up at him and smile sadly at him.

"You're not happy anymore and to be honest I don't think I've been happy for a while either." He says stroking my hair. "You're best friend and all I want is for you to be happy and I don't that for you anymore; and that's okay."

His words make sense and I know that they are true but it still hurts. It hurts to know that after three years together this is it. We tried but our relationship just wasn't what was best for us anymore.

He lifts me up and hugs me tightly. "Don't think just because were not dating anymore that you can get rid of me that easily." He says while crushing all the air out of my body "you're still my best friend no matter what happens."

I smile into his chest. Beck is a really great guy; and I'm lucky to have someone like him in my life right now.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I say after remaining quite for most of this talk.

"sure." He says finally letting me go so I can breathe again.

"Can you not tell anyone that we broke up? I mean I'm not asking you to walk down the hall way still holding my hand or anything but I really don't think I can handle dealing with everything that will happen if everyone finds out we broke up." I blurt out as fast as I can.

He smiles and pulls me in for a gentler hug this time. "Of course jade. As far as everyone at HA is concerned were still together."

"Thank you Beck. For everything." I say before kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Now let's go before you get detention for being late. Again." He says while grabbing his bag.

I smile and follow after him. For the first time in a while I'm genuinely happy. Let's see how long that lasts.


	9. the truth will set you free

It didn't last very long. As I sat through another weird lesson with sikowitz I was grateful when the bell rang only for him to hold me and Vega behind after class. Ugh, I really was in a good mood and now I just want to break out my scissors and hurt someone.

"Ah ladies are you two ready for your date tonight?" he asks in the most annoying happy tone I think I've ever heard.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Yeah I've so been looking forward to this all week." I say sarcastically.

"Jade stop being such a gank." Vega says clearly irritated.

"Who the hell died and made you queen Vega?" I yell back

"Oh look who finally decided to stop avoiding me and actually acknowledge my existence." She yells. "Thank you queen jade for finally speaking to me I know how much of a fucking honor this is!"

"Tori! Language!" yells sikowitz.

Clearly he's surprised Vega knows such vulgar words. I'm just surprised she actually cussed while sober. The only time I've ever heard her cuss is when she's wasted; so she must really be pissed. I can't help the smug smile that appears on my lips as I realize just how much I've pissed Vega off.

I start to laugh as Tori turns red and mumbles a sorry; As soon as she hears my laughter though her anger returns.

"Fuck you." She yells at me.

"Fuck you Vega." I say getting angry now.

"Once was enough but thanks for the offer." She says coldly.

My head shot up to look at her. What the hell did she just say? Holy shit, she remembers; she remembered everything this whole time. This whole fucking time Vega remembered everything. The split second of happiness I felt for finally knowing the truth was gone and replaced by anger.

How dare she sit there for months and act like she had no idea who the fuck I was and what we did. Where the hell does she get off thinking it's okay to do that to someone? I'm mean and bitchy but this is a whole other level. For months she played mind games with me; screwing with me. And she just admitted to it like it was no big deal.

It takes every ounce of self-control that I have not to go over there and break her god damn nose right now. She's just sitting there looking smug and uninterested like she hasn't been mind fucking me for months. Fuck this, fuck her, and fuck the grade. I'm too pissed off to care about any of that. I get up to leave telling sikowitz I'll just take the fail.

"No you won't jade. I've already talked to your mother about this. You will go on the date with tori and spend the weekend with her in your house."

"No I'm not, and neither you nor my mother can make me." I spit back.

"Your mother has agreed that if you don't complete this assignment then she will be removing you from Hollywood arts. Immediately."

"Are you kidding me?" I yell. "She can't do that. She can't just take me out of school!"

"I'm afraid she can jade. She has already spoken with lance about it." He says

I can't believe my mother would do this to me. Who the hell does she think she is? She doesn't even understand what I do here, and now she's treating to take away everything I've ever known. I'll deal with the bitch later. Right now I have to decide between leaving Hollywood arts and spending the entire weekend with Vega. Leaving actually sounds appealing right now but I know that I honestly have no choice.

"Fine I'll deal with fucking Vega." I say coldly.

"Great. Both of you meet at nozu at 8 do not be late." He says sternly. "And Tori bring your things as you will be going home with jade at the end of the date to start the weekend." You girls can leave now.

I'm gone before he can even finish his sentence. I head out to the parking lot only to remember that beck gave me a ride to school today. Ugh there is no way in hell I'm spending the rest of my day here; I will end up killing someone and it won't be my fault.

I send my mother a very strongly worded text letting her know just where she can shove the idea of sending me to a different school. i look around to see if i know anyone who can give me a ride, but of course with my luck the parking lot is empty.

I go through my phone looking for someone to call when I land on "stranger". What the hell I think she seems cool I'm sure she'll give me a ride. And maybe I'll get lucky. I call her and she picks me up 15 minutes later. im impressed she pulls up in a very nice mustang. I cant help but think shes another rich girl whos only goal in life is to become the next Paris Hilton; hell shes already half way there. Girls got a sick car, blonde hair, and drug habit. I shake the thoughts out of my head as i get into the car.

I give her directions to my house and she simply smiles and says "I hope you're ready to party."

She has no idea.


	10. Wicked games

We pull up to my house in record time. I lead her up stairs and she comments on how nice my house is. I just shrug; it's always felt more like a museum than a home; especially after my father left. I turn into my room and she jumps onto my bed. I can't help but laugh; this girl may only be temporary but she's cool.

She sits up in my bed and calls me over. I walk over and look down as I feel her hands tug at the bottom of my shirt. This girl really doesn't waste any time; not that I'm complaining. I crawl on top of her and pull her into a kiss. I can't help but remember the last time I did this; it was Vega I was on top of and now here I am with a woman whose name I don't even know.

She pulls back. "I brought party favors." She says before slipping me off of her. I watch her walk over to her purse and pull out a little baggie. I smile. I really like this chic; I might have to keep her around. She walks over to my dresser and pours out the bag onto it.

I walk up behind her and rap my arms around her. I don't know why but she reminds me of an old friend from my old life; and I take comfort in that. Vega is changing my world, I need control and she's stripped me off that; but this new mystery girl she's what I need. She's a door back into a world I've left behind, but right now that is exactly what I need.

"Are you cool with lines?" she asks leaning back into me.

"yeah." I whisper into her ear.

I let her go and head downstairs to get some drinks. Part of me wants to let go and get drunk with the beautiful girl upstairs in room; but I know that I have to see Vega tonight and showing up trashed will result in me failing this little assignment.

I head back upstairs with a couple bottles of water and see that she's already started without me. I toss the water at her before taking a sip of mine.

"Oxy right?" I ask.

She nods and hands me her rolled up twenty. I take it and do a line without a second thought. Fuck. I feel it immediately; running through me taking hold of me, and I love it. I do another line before handing the rolled up bill back to her. I watch as she does another line before I go and lay in bed.

I forgot how much I've missed this; how much I need this. It's in every part of me numbing me but I feel alive still. I love it, there must have been something else in there but at the moment I couldn't care less. I look up to see her watching me. She smiles before slowly walking towards my iPod dock.

I watch her go through it until she finds a song she's satisfied with. I can't help the grin that comes to my face as I hear "Wicked Games" shake the walls of my room. A girl who likes the weeknd; I think I definitely might have to keep her around. She walks over to me but stops a few feet in front of the bed. She starts to dance to the song and I can't help but get turned on.

She smiles before pulling her shirt off. It's clear she's done this before. Yeah I'm definitely keeping her around. Whatever was in the lines is making me anxious and I think she can tell. She strips of her shorts before climbing on top of me.

I have to admit she is a good kisser. Great even. My hands explore her body until the stop on her ass. I grab it roughly and I feel her moan more than I hear it. I'm about to flip her over when out of nowhere the music stops. I look up to see my very pissed off mother. Shit.

Mystery girl gets off me to grab her clothes and runs to the bathroom.

I look at mother and can't help but laugh at how pissed she looks. "You couldn't have waited a little longer?" I ask.

"This isn't a joke jade. You told me you were done with this; that you were getting better." "This" she points to the bed and the drugs "isn't getting better."

"For fucks sake mom can I not have a little fun?" I say standing up.

"This isn't fun jade this is dangerous." She says.

I just roll my eyes and wait for her to finish and leave.

"Do you even know that girls name?" she throws at me.

"Should I?" I ask being as sarcastic as possible.

"do you want to go back to greens view?" she asks.

"im not going back there!" I yell at her.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Stevens on Monday" she says before turning to leave.

"I don't want to see that dumbass therapist that doesn't even know what she's talking about." I say getting irritated.

"You don't have a choice jade, its either see her or you go back to greens view." She says calmly. She stops at the door before turning back to look at me. "And tell the slut play time's over." And with that mother dearest leaves.

I groan before sitting on the bed. Mystery girl comes out the bathroom laughing.

"Not really how I expected meeting your mom." She says after she manages to quite laughing.

I raise my eyebrow "oh you expected to meet my mother?" I ask laughing.

"Well you do live her and I figured you'd be calling me quite a few." She says.

"Someone's cocky." But I can't help but laugh harder.

"Maybe, that doesn't make it any less true." She says before leaning to kiss me.

We make out for a few minutes before she gets up to leave. I grab her hand and pull her back into me.

She laughs "you heard your mom, play times over." She leans in and kisses me again. "Call me?" she asks.

"Definitely." I say before pulling her in for one last kiss.

I say goodnight as she leaves and lay back on my bed. I turn over and pass out. I wake up and look at my clock.

"Shit!" I hop out of bed and run to the bathroom to get ready. I have to be at nozu's in fifteen minutes. It's a miracle that I got ready in ten minutes. I run downstairs only for my mom to stop me. Again.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asks.

"I have a date." I say leaving without waiting for her reply. I look back briefly before closing the door and see the shocked look on her face. I smiley smugly. At least something good came out of this I think as I pull out and head to nozu's.


	11. Date night

It's a miracle I made it nozu's in time; actually it's a miracle I didn't get pulled over for how many red lights and stop signs I ran through. I walk in and look around for Vega. I spot her at the bar and make my way over. I stand next to her for a full minute without her noticing. I make a mental note to remember that she isn't very observant. I sit down next to her and she finally notices my presence.

"Dammit jade you scared me." She practically yells.

"Pay more attention." I say smirking.

"Make more noise."

"Shut up and figure out what you want."

I pick up the menu and scan looking for something when I see a movement out of the corner of my eye. I look over and see sinjin watching us with a walkie-talkie in his hand. I turn my head and see his nerdy friend watching us also. I sigh I can't really be mad at sikowitz for being smart enough to watch us.

I look over at tori and all the events from today come back to me. She remembers everything. I don't know if I should bring it up. I know I'm spending the weekend with her and it will come up eventually but I don't think I'm ready yet. I don't think I'm ready to know why she acted like she didn't remember any of it; or why I care so much that she did.

As if she knows what I'm thinking about she speaks up.

"So are we going to talk about this jade or would you like to continue to ignore and avoid me?" she says without ever looking up from her menu.

I look at her for a second trying to think of what to say to that question; trying to figure out which part of that question I want to do.

"I wasn't ignoring you….completely."

She sighs "jade I saw you turn around and sprint upstairs when you saw me coming one day."

"I was running late!"

"School hadn't even started yet!"

"Fine I was avoiding you, but can you blame me after what happened?"

"I told you we needed to talk and you completely avoided me so yeah I can blame you."

"You told me that after you kissed me! So sorry if I was a little freaked out about it."

"Why were you freaked out it's not like we haven't done more than that?"

"yeah but you were sober so it kind of freaked me out; especially since I didn't think you remembered anything that happened between us so I was a little confused as to why you would just fucking kiss me out of nowhere."

"I thought you would figure out that I remembered what happened if I kissed you; not my fault you are slower than I thought you would be."

"Fuck you Vega"

"You really want to start that again?"

"Just shut up and eat your fucking food."

"Fine but we are so not done talking about this."

We sat and ate our meal in pretty much complete silence the rest of the time. I got a call from Beck towards the end of dinner and walked outside to answer it.

"So how's it going?" he asks.

"Well I haven't killed her yet so pretty well."

"Ha come on jade we both know you're going to end up sleeping with her by the end of the night."

"Okay I don't know where you got that little idea from but I am not screwing Vega tonight."

"But you want to"

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't have to"

"Shut up"

"I knew it you totally want to have sex with tori!"

"I didn't say I wanted to fuck Vega!"

"Once again you didn't have to jade; we went out for three years I know you."

"Ugh I know"

"So what's going to happen when you get back to your place?"

"She wants to talk about everything so I guess that's what I'm going to be spending the rest of my night doing; Yay me."

"Come on jade you told me you wanted to know why she pretended to not remember."

"Yeah but now that I actually have to do it I don't think I can."

"Why?"

I stay quite.

"Jade do you like her?"

I'm quite again.

"Oh my god that's why you were crying when you told me, you were hurt that she didn't remember you."

"I don't know okay? At first I was pissed because she bruised my ego by not remembering us fucking; but then after a few months I was hurt that she just didn't remember me at all. And now that I have to talk about it all it just scares me to find out why she pretended."

"Jade you really like her."

"I don't know what I feel Beck! I don't want a relationship that's why our little arrangement worked for me and why our relationship lasted as long as it did. I like her and it scares me because I don't do feelings or any of that bullshit. I'm perfectly fine with just fucking and moving on."

"Who are trying to convince me or you?"  
"Shut up"

"No jade clearly you have feelings for her but don't let that scare you away, I know it scares you but don't you think it's worth taking the risk of letting someone in?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because Beck people leave! Everyone says there going to be there for you and never leave but as soon as they see something they don't like or find someone easier, someone better they get out as fast as they can and they don't look back"

"Not everyone is going to leave Jade. You have to let people in no matter how scary is"

"No Beck I don't I control who I let in and who I don't, and I sure as hell am not letting Vega in."

"Fine jade just promise me you'll think about at least trying to open up to her."

"Beck I know you are just trying to help and I appreciate it but nothing you can say will make me let Tori Vega into my life. People like me don't belong with people like her."

"Jade you know that you're past doesn't dictate who you are."

"It doesn't dictate who I am Beck, it is who I am."

"You are not the same person you were last summer jade, you became someone else and now that person is gone."

"No beck it's not. I didn't become a different person last summer it was me the whole time. The part of me I don't let anyone see, I didn't change I simply realized who I truly was. And to be honest with you Beck that summer was the only time I felt alive, the only time I felt truly happy. That part is who I was truly meant to be and I'm done pretending that it doesn't exist. Im tired of pretending that everything is okay when it's not. There is darkness in me and I'm done fighting it because when I accept it that is the only time I truly feel alive."

"You're scaring me jade."

"I scare me too Beck."

Before he can respond I head back in to find Vega playing on her phone waiting for me to take her home.

We pay and leave. Were in my car half way to my house when she finally speaks.

"You know were talking about this when we get to your house right?" she asks.

I sigh I knew I wasn't going to get out of this that easy. I grip the steering wheel harder and nod. I'm thankful for strangers appearance today because this isn't something I'm doing sober.


	12. meeting the family

We pull into my drive way and head inside. Of course my mom is waiting for us in the living room when we walk in.

"Mother"

"Hello jade. And who is your friend?" she asks turning towards Vega.

"Hi Ms. West I'm Tori Vega." Vega says in her annoyingly sweet voice.

"Well it's nice to finally meet one of jade's friends, besides Cat and Beck of course."

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. west, and nice to finally get to see where jade lives."

"Yes well jade doesn't really like bringing people over, well people that she knows anyway."

Really? Are they just going to stand in front of me and act like I'm not standing right next to them? Ugh I hate this already.

"So tori it's a little late are you planning on spending the night?"

"Didn't jade tell you we have a project for school so I'm spending the weekend here?"

"No jade did not tell me."

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. West I can leave if want."

"Don't be silly tori I don't mind you spending the weekend here, although I wish jade did give me notice of this, but seeing as how she was…..busy when she came home I guess it must of slipped her mind."

"Are you sure Ms. West I wouldn't want to intrude?"

"Don't worry you aren't intruding at all, trust me a girl spending the night that I actually have met is a godsend."

"Umm"

"Okay that's enough of pretend like jade isn't here for the night, let's go Vega." I say before turning and heading upstairs.

"Actually jade I need to speak with you for a moment. Tori why don't you go on up I won't keep jade for the long, it's the third door on the right."

Okay this day has officially gone from amazing to shitty. I watch as Vega walks up the stairs before turning around.

"What?"

"Who is she?"

"Weren't you paying attention when you were practically jumping up and down with excitement when you were talking to her?"

"You know what I mean jade."

"She's a girl in my class."

"Yes jade I've gathered that."

"She's also kind of my friend I guess."

"A friend you went on a date with."

"It's for the project mother, that's the only reason we went out tonight and the only reason she's staying here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes mother there is nothing going on between me and Vega."

"Dammit jade why can't you find a girl like her? Aren't you tired of the sluts you bring home whose names you don't even remember, because I sure as hell am?"

"moth-"

"What happened to Cat?"

"What do you mean what happened to cat?"

"Oh don't act innocent jade I know you and her were sleeping together, and I was willing to ignore it because you started getting better. You stopped with the random girls, the sneaking out, the coming home at 4 in the morning either drunk or high or both. I know Beck was also a big reason you got better but she was good for you and girls like the one you were with today aren't. I come home to find you high with a girl whose name you don't even know on top of you and drugs everywhere. Just look at yourself jade you were doing well until that girl came into your life and she already has you using again, I thought you were done with that life."

"I am better I'm just having fun, am I not allowed to have fun anymore mother?"

"Fun does not include fucking random girls or snorting drugs all day!"

"You know what you don't get to judge what I do! Just because all of a sudden you want to try and act like a mother doesn't mean I want one. I went ten years of my life without you in it, I raised my fucking self so you do not have the right to come in and act like this is some lifetime movie. We may be blood related but understand that you are not my family, I was fine before you decided to actually give a damn and I'm fine now!"

"Oh you were fine? I'm sorry I didn't know overdosing counted as fine!"

"Fuck you!"

"Now I forget so remind me again what it was you had in your system."

"Screw you."

"Oh no wait I remember the doctor calling me at 3 in morning telling me my 15 year old daughter overdosed on oxycontin and cocaine!"

"Screw you, you didn't even care about that you are just pissed you had to leave your new husband and come back to acknowledge the daughter you tried to forget you had."

"Do not speak on things you don't understand!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's exactly what you're doing, you have no fucking idea what I went through when you left me so you have no fucking right to try and make me apologize for how I survived!"

I'm so fucking over this. I walk away towards the stairs but stop before I walk down the hall towards my room.

"Oh and I fucked tori, yet her I am still the same way I was before we had sex so just stop acting like if I date a good girl I'm going to change, if anything I'm the one who's going to change her."

I turn around and storm off towards my room. I'm about to grab the handle and burst in when I remember Vega's in there. Fuck I bet she heard everything, this is so not what I need right now. I know that when I go in there she's going to want to talk about what happened and that's the last thing I want to think about right now.

How has this become one of the worst days in a very long time and the nights not even close to being over? Ugh I wish I could just go back downstairs get in my car and drive.

I could go to Beck's, but after that phone call I really don't want to have to see him right now ether.

Cat. I could go to Cat's she wouldn't care she would listen to everything I have to tell her about what happened tonight and she wouldn't judge me, she would probably just try and hug me to death. And we would probably have, I mean its normal for us, just another thing that happens in our friendship.

I'm seriously considering going over to cat's before I remember my mother is downstairs working and after that fight I can't be near her right now. I could sneak out the back door but I have a feeling sinjin and his creepy ass friend are outside my house waiting for me to fuck up.

"I guess I just have to suck it up and talk to Vega."

Ugh I really don't like this, Jade West does not talk about feelings yet here I am skipping sex so I can talk about my feelings with a girl I can barely stand at the moment.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I ask myself before opening my door.


	13. Busted

I walk into my room and immediately freeze. I see Vega standing next to my dresser that is currently covered in drugs. This is so not what I need right now.

"Jade what the hell is this?"

"Jeeze Vega I don't know why don't you tell me."

"This isn't funny jade, are you…..on drugs?"

I can't help but burst out laughing. She looks so innocent and naive like she's still not sure that what's on my dresser are in fact drugs.

She looks a little hurt at my outburst and I can't help but feel bad. Fuck when the hell did I start caring whether or not I hurt Vega's little feelings?

"Jade I'm serious are these drugs?"

"Yes Vega they are. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Are you kidding me? The big deal is that you're doing drugs!"

"Calm down Vega it's just oxy."

She stays quite.

"Do you even know what that is?"

She's quite for a while before whispering no. if It wasn't so quiet and I wasn't paying so much attention to her I would have missed what she said completely.

"Do you want to know?"

she stares at me and i can see the conflict in here eyes. She wants to know i can tell but i can also see she's scared of the answer. Finally she nods.

I walk over to her slowly. I watch as she tries to step back with each step I take closer to her. When I'm finally in front of her she's pressed against the dresser with me a few inches away from her.

I can see her breathing begin to rise and I can't help but smile knowing that I'm making it happen. I place my hands on her waist and I can hear her breathing stop. I lean into her, I can't tell she thinks I'm going to try and kiss her; for a second I consider it but decide against it. I put my lips up to her ear and feel her shiver underneath me when I whisper

"It's the only thing that makes me feel alive. That is what oxy is Tori, I crush it and I snort it and I feel it in me; I feel it in my fucking bones. It moves through me and lets me know that no matter how dead I feel inside that I'm still alive. It's the most amazing feeling in the world, it's better than smoking weed, it's better than drinking, it's better than sex."

I can hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Right now you think you feel alive, you think you're happy, but you aren't truly. You're not fully alive until you feel it running through your veins, you're not truly happy until you're numb to every bad thing that is surrounding you. It takes everything bad away even the bad things that you didn't know where there. It gives the happiness you didn't think you deserved, the happiness you didn't think you would ever be able to feel."

I can feel her trying to control her breathing.

"When you close your eyes and feel it in you, fixing every bad thing there is, taking away every bad thing you have, nothing can compare. When we fucked, you dug your nails into my back and screamed my name when I made you cum, that felt good didn't it?

She nods.

"That feeling when you lose utter control of everything and just let it take hold of you because it just feels too fucking good not to. You lose yourself in it, you let go and let it take you were ever the hell it wants to go because you know no matter what happens nothing in the world makes you feel as good as you do then, and it seems like a life time but in reality it's not nearly as long. But no matter what, no matter how long it lasts, no matter the consequences, no matter the cost there is nothing that can make you feel the way it does. That's how you felt right?"

She tries to speak but I can hear her breath catch in her throat so instead she nods.

"That night with you how you felt, it doesn't even come close to how oxy makes you feel, but it's the only thing that has the same effect on you. You crave it and when you get it, you feel amazing but as soon as it's over you're craving more."

I take half a step back and look into her eyes. They're dilated and even weren't I can tell what I'm saying is doing things to her. Things she would never admit to liking but I know that she does.

"That is what is behind you right now Vega. Laid out just waiting for me, waiting to make me **_feel._**

"Make you feel what?" she finally speaks after what feel like an eternity of silence.

"Alive."

"Right now I can feel it fading from me. I used a few hours ago and now its leaving me. It feels like everything is leaving with it, every emotion, every memory, and every ounce of willpower I have it takes with it when it leaves."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I thought it was obvious, it's better to feel even if only for a while than to not feel at all."

"But it's dangerous jade."

"Not for someone who is already dead without it."

"It's expensive."

"Have you not seen my fucking house? I can afford it."

"It's addictive."

"And I'm an addict."

She looks at me clearly not expecting that answer.

"What did you expect me to be in denial about it? I know you heard what my mother said downstairs, I am well aware of what I am and what I am doing."

"You need help jade."

I can't help but smile at what she says.

"I don't want help Tori."

"What?"

"I know I'm an addict, I know I have a problem, and I know it isn't good for me. I am fully aware of all those things but I don't want help. I like doing what I'm doing; I have no reason to quite so I don't plan to.

"What about me?"

"What about you Vega?"

"Am I not a good reason to quit?"

"Why would you be a good reason to quit?"

"Because I'm your-"

"You're my what?"

She looks at me before sighing.

"Nothing jade. I'm nothing to you."

I don't know why but it hurt hearing her say that, I know it is supposed to be true and for all intents and purposes it is I don't want it to be true. And that scares the hell out of me.

I open my mouth to respond but she cuts me off before I can get a word out.

"Look jade I get it im nothing to you, we had sex and it meant nothing to you. So stop trying to explain yourself to me because you owe me nothing. So keep doing drugs, keep ignoring me, keep acting like you don't give a damn because i'm over trying to help you."

She pushes past me and heads for the door.

"Are you leaving?" I flinch at the amount of hurt that comes out with my words.

"I'm going for a walk; I may not want to be here but I'm not going to let you affect my grade."

"I thought you wanted to talk about us?"

"You made it very clear Jade that there is no us so we have nothing to talk about."

With that final jab to my heart she opens my door and storms out.


	14. little talks

I don't know why but her leaving hurt a lot more than I expected. Her words keep echoing in my mind "there is no us". I know it's true and I should be happy that I got out of that stupid talk, but I'm not. I did want to talk to her; I want to know what is happening between us because even though it scares me to death I want to there to be an us.

What the fuck am I saying? I'm Jade fucking West I don't do this. I don't have people mean anything to me. And I sure as hell don't want Vega to mean anything to me. She couldn't ever mean anything to me, and I know I'm nothing more to her than a science project. We fucked and now it's her mission to try and save me.

_You know that's not true._

Ugh seriously when the hell did I develop a conscious?

I sigh and pull out my phone to text cat.

**Hey. – J**

It's not long before I get a reply.

**Hiiii –C**

**Can I come over? –J**

**I thought you had to do your project with tori this weekend? –C**

**Yeah well she decided to bail so my weekend is open now-J**

**That's not what tori told me-C**

**Wait you talked to Vega? When?-J**

**After you were done being an ass to her and she left to go on a walk-C**

**How the hell was I being an ass to her?-J**

**Come on jade she likes you! And instead of telling her you like her too you decided to act how you used to act.-C**

**I wasn't acting. And I don't like Vega.-J**

**That's bull jade and you know it, just because you do bad things doesn't make you a bad person.-C**

**And I'm getting tired of you acting this way because you think it's who you are supposed to be. Your Jade fucking West you drink too much, you smoke too much, you screw pretty much anything that walks but you're a good person. I know you don't let people see it but I see it, so stop trying to become this person that you think you're supposed to be. I know how hard everything is for you especially things like this and I know you just want to be happy for once but this isn't going to make you happy.-C**

**Will everyone just stop saying that? I'm not acting it's who I fucking am, I am a bad person and it seems like I'm the only one who can accept that fact. You're my best friend you're supposed to support me no matter what and if I want to do drugs and drink and fuck who ever I wanna fuck you are supposed to support me. I don't want to be like this I wish I could be normal and happy with the perfect life and the perfect family but that's not how it is, I had to fight like hell and fighting like hell has made me what I am. As my friend you need to support that.-J**

**How do you expect me to support you acting like this jade? Am I supposed to just sit and watch you kill yourself slowly?-C**

**You're supposed to be there for me! You are the only person who knows everything about me, I mean for Christ's sake you know more about than Beck does! You know why I do what I do so I need you to support the fact that even if it's killing me it's the only thing making me feel alive.-J**

**Do you not see that what you're doing hurts me? Do you know how hard it is for me to watch you do this and not be able to do anything to help you?-C**

**I'm sorry Cat-J**

**No you're not Jade. I know you wish you were sorry but you're not.-C**

**I don't know what you want me to say.-J**

**I want you to say you will stop! No matter how hard it is and no matter how good it makes you feel I want you to stop because whether you believe it or not some of us actually need you in our lives.-C**

**I can't do that-J**

**I love you Jade but if you keep acting like this and doing the things you're doing I can't stay to watch. I won't watch you kill yourself jade.-C**

**So you're just gonna leave like everyone else?-J**

**Dammit jade I don't want to! I want to stay and be here for you but you don't want help, you know you're killing yourself and you don't care. Everyone else chose to leave but you're pushing me away, you're making me leave. Give me a reason to stay.-C**

**I love you.-J**

**Not good enough-C**

**I need you-J**

**It's still not good enough jade, I love you and I need you too but that won't make me stay so I can watch you destroy yourself.-C**

**Cat you're the only constant thing in my life. When everyone else left and when I went through everything you were the only person who was truly there for me. You're my best friend and most of the time you're the only reason I try, you're the only reason I'm still alive. You wouldn't give up on me no matter what happened or what I did you never left me. I need you in my life more than you will ever understand and I swear I'll stop using, I'll talk to Vega I'll do whatever you want me to just please, don't leave me.-J**

**You can't stop using jade-C**

**I swear I'll stop!-J**

**I believe that you want to stop but you can't, not all at once. I've been reading a lot about addicts and it says most of the time they can't stay sober because they're trying to quite cold turkey, and it's too dangerous to just stop. So here's what's going to happen you get to use three times a week starting out and slowly were gonna move it down until you're not using at all. I would rather you go to rehab again but since you won't this is the only thing that seems like it will work for you. You have to tell me when you use and you also have to tell me whenever you feel like you wanna use.-C**

**Okay I can do that-J**

**You say that now but it's harder than it sounds jade.-C**

**I swear I can do it-J**

**Okay. Now what are you going to do about Tori?-C**

**What do you mean am I going to do about her?-J**

**The other part of the deal is you have to talk to Tori so what are you going to do?-C**

**I'll talk to her about it-J**

**About what?-C**

**Ugh about me and her.-J**

**Good and I don't why you think you're the only one who Tori talks to but you're not so I'll know if you really talk to her or not.-C**

**I swear I'll talk to her Cat-J**

**Good because she just texted me telling me she's on her way back to your house. Text me after and tell me how it goes!-C**

I read the text and sigh before throwing my phone and myself on the bed. Why does life have to be so complicated?

I get up get my pajamas and head to the bathroom hoping a shower will help me think of what to say to Vega since I am now being forced to do so.

Besides working on my amazing voice and now memorizing all the lyrics to good man by devour the day after singing it 7 times the shower was pointless. I still have no fucking idea what I'm going to say to Vega and I spent so much dam time in the shower I have to rush to get ready before Vega comes back.

I'm getting ready when I realize I forgot my bra on my bed I run out of the bathroom and into my room to get it when I run straight into Vega. We both end up on the floor with me on top of her. I can feel her hands on my hips and I don't know if she's trying to push me off her or keep me on.

I jump off her and grab my bra trying to cover myself when I hear her laughing.

'And what the fuck is so funny?"

"You're hiding like I've never seen you naked before, although I did a lot more than look last time if I remember correctly."

I stare before remembering I'm half naked and sprint back to the bathroom. I slam the door shut and slide to the floor, and for some reason I can't explain I can't help the big ass grin on my face.


	15. Lust or love

I quickly finish getting ready and when I walk out the bathroom I see Vega sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"I didn't expect you to come back; at least not so soon." I say eyeing her from across the rooms.

"I told you I wasn't going to throw my grade away."

"Look Vega…I'm…..sorry."

"For?"

"Being a dick."

"Look jade I didn't come back expecting an apology although it Is nice. I'm used to this jade, you don't care about anyone but yourself and it's my fault for expecting more from you than you've ever given me."

"I want to talk about us."

"Why? I thought you made it clear that there is no us; and that you didn't want there to be an us."

"I want to talk to you about everything we've dealt with okay? No bullshit."

"I feel like you're saying this because you think it'll shut me up."

"I'm not I want to talk to you about this. No other reason than that."

She looked hesitant I couldn't really blame her, I haven't given her much reason to think anything that I say isn't bullshit but she finally nods.

"Okay so I know I said I wanted to talk about us but I didn't actually plan anything for if you said yes." I admitted while laughing.

"Wow west thanks for having so much confidence in me!" she says laughing as well.

"Hey you stormed out give me a break!" I say still laughing.

"Well you were being a gank. But I guess I'll help you out since I know how much you hate this stuff." She says before getting serious and looking me in the eye before continuing. "Why were so horrible to me when I first came to HA?"

"You acted like you didn't remember me or what we did. I was upset."

"I thought that's what you wanted!"

"How is you acting like we didn't know each other at all what I wanted!?"

"Because you had Beck! I understood that what we had was a onetime drunken thing and that you had a boyfriend. I didn't think you would want me to bring up what we did when I know it didn't mean anything. I was new Jade I didn't know anyone and I didn't think it would be a good idea to bring up the fact that we had sex to the only person I actually knew and risk freaking you out or making you mad."

Damn it leave it Vega to make me feel like the asshole in this situation, but I couldn't really argue with that not for long anyway. But that's not going to stop me from trying.

"You couldn't pull me aside and say hey Jade remember me? We fucked a couple months ago just making sure we're both on the same page here since were going to the same school now."

"Don't act like you wouldn't have torn my head off if I had done that."

I open my mouth to respond but Vega cuts me off.

"Why didn't you ever bring it up if it bothered you so much?"

"I thought you forgot" I mutter out as quickly as possible.

"What?"

"Ugh I thought you forgot okay Vega?"

She's quite for what feel like an eternity before finally breaking the silence.

"It was the best sex of my life. I definitely didn't forget it, or forget you Jade."

Oh shit. Hell yeah I'm the best sex of her life. Jade fucking west is the best sex anyone has ever had. You don't forget Jade fucking west.

"Okay wipe that smirk off your face Jade or I'm not giving you anymore complements."

"Hey my ego is finally back to the size it's supposed to be so I'll smile if I want to smile."

"I didn't realize I had such an impact on you." She says with her smug look.

"Yeah yeah Vega you irk me now lets move on."

"Okay. What happened that night at the bar?"

"Oh you mean when you totally flipped out and broke a dude's nose?"

"Yes but more specifically when we came back here."

"What about it?"

"You know what part I'm talking about Jade."

"You kissed me." I say matter of factly.

"You kissed me back." She says in the same tone I used.

"I was drunk."

"No you weren't. You broke up the fight, you drove us home, you weren't drunk; tipsy maybe but not enough to not know what you were doing."

I open my mouth to tell her she's wrong when she interrupts me again.

"You kissed me like it's all you thought about since we hooked up. You kissed me the way girls dreamed of being kissed. You kissed me hard like I would disappear if you stopped. So don't sit there and tell me that it was a drunken kiss; we both know that's a lie."

I didn't know what to say to that. She was absolutely right but I couldn't let her know that. Before I could come up with a good answer she continued.

"You stopped when I said your name. Why? Did it make you realize what we were doing and freak you out? Did you think I wanted more and freak out? Did you want more and freak out? Did you want less? Why did you stop Jade?"

"It brought me back to reality. It made me realize what we were doing. I don't kiss people like that Vega, I never have. It brought me back to the fact that you're the girl I fucked a couple months ago and I'm the girl you tolerate. I was upset with you I still thought you didn't remember so I guess I kissed you because I wanted you to remember and you saying my name brought me back. I had no business kissing you like that."

"That's bullshit Jade and you know it."

Some of it was true but I know she saw through the bull shit parts and she was calling me out on it. I couldn't think of anything better to do than call her out on what she's done too.

"Why'd you kiss me in the janitor's closet?"

"What?"

"why did you kiss me in the janitors closet?"

"I told you why."

"you could have just told me you remembered instead of hoping I would figure out you remembered by kissing me. So really, why did you kiss me?"

She was quite for a while and I was beginning to assume that she was going to answer before she finally spoke up.

"I didn't plan on it, I planned on going in and telling you that I remembered and that we had to talk but when I got in there and I saw you I couldn't help it. I wanted to kiss you."

"Do you like me?" I say not being able to hide the fear and excitement in my voice.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Either you like me or you don't."

"I don't know Jade! You're not the first girl I've slept with and I've dated other girls but none of them have ever made me feel the way you do. I think about you all the time and I think about the things we did and how much I want to do them again. Honestly Jade I don't know if I like you or if I'm just in lust with you."

I have no idea what to say that, probably because I don't know if I like her or if I'm in lust with her too. I've been with plenty of girls and I've been in lust with a few of them and now that were talking about it this thing with Vega the way I feel about her feels the same as it did with some of the girls I was in lust with. I've never been in love or just genuinely liked them, sure there was Beck but even then I knew it wasn't love, not the kind of love it should have been. I don't know if what I feel for Tori is lust or me genuinely liking her and that is scary as hell.

"Yeah I know how that feels."

"Is that how you feel?"

"Yeah it is. Look I get that I'm not the easiest person to talk to about this stuff but we have to cause clearly the ignore it and hope it goes away idea didn't work. I hate talking about this shit more than anyone but we have to if we're going to be able to move on from this."

She looks like she wants to say something but quickly closes her mouth and nods.

"So were both clear we talk about anything that has to do with us?"

"Yes." she says while nodding.

"Good."

"So does this mean were friends now." She asks sounding hopeful.

I can't help but smile, I may be confused about my feelings for her but I'm not confused on the fact that I do want her in my life, and friends is a good way to start; until I figure out what the fuck it is I actually want.

"Yeah Vega we're friends."

She screams loud enough that I'm sure sinjin and his creepy little friend heard it from outside before running and tackling me to the ground in a hug.

Vegas tiny but that girl gives some pretty hard hugs. I was gasping for air when she finally let me go so I could breathe again.

I relax before I realize that vega Is ontop of me looking at me with the same look she had the night we hooked up. She looks in my eyes then down at my lips before licking her own; I know what she wants and right now I want it too. She leans in to kiss me but right before our lips meet my phone goes off and brings us back to reality.

She gets off me and walks over to the bed while I get up and answer my phone.

**Hello?**

**Hey sexy.**

**Wow twice in one day.**

**What can I say? I missed you.**

**More like missed what we were gonna do before we were interrupted.**

**Ha-ha maybe. **

**So what's up?**

**I'm having a party tonight at my place and I thought what's a party without my favorite high schooler.**

**Sounds fun is it just a college party? Assuming you do go to college since I don't even know your name.**

**Ha-ha yes it's a college party, but don't worry the way you party I'm sure you'll know just as much people here as I do.**

**Ha-ha that's probably true.**

**So what do you say jadey you wanna come have some real fun.**

**Can I bring a friend?**

**Bring whoever you want as long as they can hold their own.**

**Then I'm definitely coming.**

**Great I'll text you the address; and hurry the parties already started.**

**Alright I'll see you soon.**

**Bye sexy**

**Bye stranger.**

I hang up and turn to Vega who's just staring at me waiting for me to explain. I open my mouth but before I can get a word out I get a text from stranger.

**1834 North firefly rd. I'll be waiting ;)**

I smile before putting my phone away and looking back up to Vega.

"You wanna go to a real party?"


	16. The party & the after party

"What do you mean a real party?" Vega says trying to sound uninterested and failing miserably.

"You know a party that isn't being chaperoned with real music and fun people."

"Whose party is it?"

"This girl I know is having it at her house. So do you wanna go to a real party?"

It takes her a few seconds before agreeing.

"Fine but only because I appreciate your titanic reference."

I smile before telling her to get ready.

It takes Vega 20 minutes to get ready and get downstairs before were in my car headed to the party.

"Your mom doesn't mind us going out so late?"

"What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"So I heard the conversation between you and her earlier."

I sigh.

"Yeah I figured as much."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Look Vega I know we're friends now and as my friend you need to understand I don't talk about my family. At least not sober anyway."

"Maybe I'll get you drunk then." She says smiling.

"Ha I don't know Vega the last time I was around you drunk you took advantage of me." I laughing

"What!? You so initiated that and you know it!" she says laughing hard now.

"Mhm well I'm keeping an eye on you tonight since drunk Tori is friendly Tori."

"i could say the same thing about you West."

"Yeah but I have no problem being friendly. As long as whoever I wake up next to isn't an ug."

"Oh my god that horrible Jade!" she says trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah it is but it's true and you know it Ms. Not so innocent."

"Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?"

"No that's my way of saying you're not as innocent as everyone thinks you are. But I like knowing there's more to you than what you show the people at school."

"There's a lot about me you don't know Jade."

We're at a red light so I turn and stare at her. That's when I see it the look in her eyes, the same one I have when I talk about my past.

"Yeah I'm figuring that out."

The light turns green and we continue towards the party.

"So are we gonna talk about the drugs?" she says breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry about how I cornered you."

"It's okay I didn't mind, it let me understand you and what you do better."

"I guess if you wanna look at it that way."

"Are you going to use tonight."

I didn't have an answer for that, I wanted to I really wanted to, and cat said I could. But I don't know.

"I don't know."

"Just promise me you'll talk to me before you do it if you decide to. I don't want you using but I want to be there for you okay?"

I can't believe she's so calm after how she was earlier. Actually what I can't believe is I've been horrible to this girl for months yet she still wants to help me as much as she can.

"Yeah Vega I'll talk to you."

Thank you. Oh and one more thing."

"What's that?" I ask as we pull up to the busy street.

"I know you've gotten into the habit of calling me by my last name, but I really like when you call me Tori."

"Alright Tori, You ready to go inside?"

"You better not ditch me when we get in here."

"Wow Veg- I mean Tori, way to have faith in me."

"You know what I mean; I don't know anyone here and I don't wanna be that gank in the corner that looks like a complete loser."

"I won't ditch you okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright let's go before you make us even more late than we already are."

We get out of my house and walk towards the front door. Even from the outside you can here that this is gonna be a wild party.

I walk in without knocking and have to listen to Vega remind me that we are guests and guests are supposed to knock.

I lead Vega into the kitchen to get us some drinks.

"You want some water?" I ask her.

"We're at a party and you're asking me if I want water?" she asks laughing.

"Yeah since the last time I saw you drinking you got into a fight and I so do not need to deal with drunk Tori tonight."

"I'll have you know drunk Tori is very fun and that was the only time I have ever gotten into a drunken fight." She huffs. "So give me a big girl drink."

I can't help but laugh at her before collecting some of the liquids and making us both drinks.

"What are you making?" she asks sounding worried.

"I thought it was obvious I'm making us drinks."

"You know what I mean."

I sigh before stopping what I'm doing.

"This" I say before pointing to the red cup filled up ¾ of the way "is your drink. And these" I say before pointing to a cup that looks the same as Vega's and a shot. "Are mine. Now stop asking questions I'm almost done."

"Hey I want a shot too!"

I look her up and down before bursting out laughing.

"There is no way in hell I'm giving your lightweight ass a shot, I made your drink pretty strong so I'm not even sure you can handle that."

"Dammit jade just give a damn shot!" she says while stomping her foot like a baby.

"Ha-ha fine Vega but I'm definitely not giving you what I'm having."

"Ugh fine."

I smile before I start to make her a shot that won't completely fuck her up, because I really don't want to have to babysit her all night.

I finally finish and hand her the drink and shot.

"Do the shot first and then sip on the drink." I tell her.

"What are they?" she asks.

"The shots called aphrodisiac and the drink is just vodka and orange juice."

"What's yours?"

I can't help the grin that spreads across my face.

"My drink is a vodka and red bull and my shot is a screaming orgasm."

I laugh out loud at how red her face turns at the mention of my drink.

"Did I hear someone mention a screaming orgasm, because I could definitely use one of those?" I hear a voice behind me say.

I already know who it is before I turn around.

"Hey stranger." I say smiling.

"Hey yourself." She says before leaning in and kissing me.

My mind goes blank and I completely forget Tori is standing two feet away from us and lean into the kiss. Stranger is the first one to break it.

"So who is your friend here?" she says

"This is my friend Veg- I mean Tori."

"It's nice to meet you Tori."

"You too, this is a great party."

"Thanks, it's kind of last minute but promise teenagers booze and drugs and they'll come running."

Tori looked like she was going to respond but stranger turned towards me before she could.

"So where's my orgasm?" she asks making sure to sound as sexual as possible.

"You want me to teach you how to make one." I ask smiling.

"Honey you of all people should know I know all about orgasms, but I want one from you." She says practically purring.

"Oh I remember, one screaming orgasm coming up." I say before turning back to make her one.

"So do you go to school with Jade?" she asks and uncomfortable Vega.

"Um yeah we both go to Hollywood arts, what about you what high school do you go to?"

She laughs before answering. "I'm done with high school; thank god I go to UCLA."

"Oh wow that's amazing what are majoring in?"

"Psychology, I like finding out why people are the way they are why they do what they do; everyone goes a little mad sometimes and I want to know why."

I looked over my shoulder to see her running her hand up and down Tori's arm as she talked to her. I turned back to finish mixing the drink and try to wipe the jealousy off my face.

I turn back to them and hand stranger her shot.

"Bottoms up." She says to us before we all down our shots.

"Damn girl you don't play around with your orgasms do you?" she asks after putting down her shot glass.

"You know I don't." I say smugly before putting my shot glass down as well.

"That was really good Jade how'd you learn how to make these?" Vega asks.

"I have my ways." I respond smiling.

"What was mine called again?"

"aphrodisiac." I respond.

"You didn't give her an orgasm?" stranger asks.

"Nah Tori here is a beginner and she would probably end up on the floor if I gave her one." I respond laughing.

"Hey I could totally handle an orgasm!" Vega shouts.

Both stranger and bust out laughing at Vegas choice of words.

"Oh shut up." Vega says crossing her arms.

"Hey I believe you could totally handle an orgasm kid." Stranger says.

She turns to me before coming close and whispering in my ear "is she cool?"

I whisper a yes into her ear before she steps back and smiles.

"So why don't we go up to room and have some fun" she says to before pulling out a pack of swishers.

I smile and agree.

"You too Tori, if you want." She says looking at Vega.

"She's cool but she doesn't smoke, or do anything involving drugs." I say mater of factly.

"Hey I might." She says defensively.

"Oh really Ms. Drugs are bad, since when do you smoke weed?" I ask.

"Since forever." She replies.

I can't help but laugh at her trying to convince that she actually smokes weed.

"Ok fine I've never smoked but that's only cause I've never been around anyone when the smoked."

"Tori it's okay, I promised I wouldn't leave you so you can just hang with us when we smoke, I don't want you to think that just because you're at a party with me you have to do everything that I do." I reply sincerely.

"I want to, I want to see what it's like and it's not like I'm smoking meth, I mean it's actually legal in some places; plus I'm the only who's never done it, even cat and Robbie have. Cat and Robbie, Jade."

I look at her and sigh; I'm trying so hard to keep her from being anything like me that even her just smoking weed freaks me out. When the hell did I start acting like a mom?

"Alright."

"Yay!" she screams before pulling me in for a tight hug.

"You guys ready?" stranger asks.

"Yeah let's go."

We grab our drinks and head up to stranger's room. Good I really have to remember to ask her what her actual name is.

We get to her room and all pile on the floor.

"Can you roll one for me?" stranger asks.

I look over to see her handing me one of the swishers.

"Sure thing stranger." I say before grabbing the swisher and gutting it.

I grab the bag of weed and start breaking it up and making sure there are no stems in before packing the swishers.

I look over to see stranger doing the same.

"So um I never got your name and Jade just calls you stranger." Tori says laughing awkwardly.

I look up to her laughing while rolling.

"Dude I completely forgot I never told you my name."

"Yeah well every time we're together we don't exactly talk much." I say laughing with her.

"Ha-ha wow, its Mary Jane." She responds.

"Seriously?" Vega and I say together.

"Yeah, my dad is a huge spider man fan." She says still laughing.

"Speaking of daddy dearest where are your parents?" I ask.

"Moms in Paris blowing Dads money and Dads out with Paris blowing something else." She says nonchalantly.

I finish with the swisher about the same time as she does.

"You can start it." She says pulling out her lighter and putting the swisher to her lips while lighting it.

I pull out my lighter and do the same.

I inhale deeply and feel the smoke filling up my lungs. I hold it in for a while before blowing it out.

I look over to see Vega studying stra- Mary Jane and us both. I can't help but laugh.

I take another hit and pass it to Vega the same time Mary Jane hand hers to me.

I she looks at me before bringing it to her lips and inhaling deeply, of course it being her first time she chokes and starts coughing.

"Slow down Tori, inhale slowly unless you wanna loose a lung by the end of the night." I say before taking another hit.

"I didn't know there were rules to smoking." She says trying to recover from her coughing.

"Well there are, like never trying to take a huge hit when it's your first time or if you don't smoke often." I say as I take another hit.

"The other rule is you take two hits and you pass, so take another hit and pass." I say handing her my swisher.

She takes another hit this time noticeably smaller before handing it off to Mary Jane.

I pull out my pack of cigarettes and put one between my lips and hand the pack over to Mary Jane who takes one and puts the pack between us.

"You're already smoking weed why are smoking a cigarette too?" Vega asks while taking another hit.

"It adds to the high." I say while I light the cigarette between my lips.

Mary Jane does the same and takes a hit of both before passing off the weed to me.

Vega watches us both as we alternate between the weed and cigs. On my last hit I take a hit and a drag at the same time and let it sit in my lugs as I hand the swisher to Vega.

We keep this going for the next 15 minutes before we burn them down. Both only had another hit on them so I ask Mary Jane if she just wants to shot gun them.

She takes a hit before putting it out and leaning over to press her lips against mine and blowing the smoke into my lungs.

I lean back and look at Vega who seems to be trying to figure out what we're doing.

I laugh and move in front of Vega.

"There's only one hit left so I'm going to smoke it, hold it in, and basically kiss you and blow it into your mouth. When I blow it in you inhale and it's just like if you were smoking normally okay?" I ask.

She nods so I take as big of a hit that I can get, hold it in before leaning into Tori and pressing my lips top hers. She opens her mouth and I blow the smoke in. I lean back to see a smirk on her lips and I can't help but mimic it.

Mary Jane asks me to go get some of liquor from downstairs and bring it back up her so we can ride our highs in peace.

I tell Vega to stay here and that we'll be back in a couple of minutes. She just smiles and lays down on the floor.

I can't help but laugh as I stand up and follow Mary Jane out of her room and back out into the chaos.

It takes us longer than expected to return since about 100 more people showed up after we left. Finally we grab the liquor and head back up stairs.

We get to the door and right before I turn the nob I can here Vegas voice.

"I said stop, please just leave."

Then someone whose voice I didn't recognize spoke.

"Come on baby I know you want it."

Immediately after he said that I heard Vega scream


End file.
